


Little Molester

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: Hunter is Jeff's dad, M/M, Preschool, Sebastian is Nick's dad, family au, protective!Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter is seriously concerned about the well-being of his son, Jeff, because the only thing the five-year-old talks about is Nicky and what Nicky does to him. So Hunter decides to talk to Nick's parents about their son's molesting behaviour. Things go not according to plan when he meets Nick's father Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Molester

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to [jasthespazzrocks' ](http://jasthespazzrocks.tumblr.com/post/46460196111/i-want-hunter-to-be-jeffs-dad-whos) prompt on tumblr.
> 
> "I want Hunter to be Jeff’s dad who’s overprotective of his 5 year old and Jeff keeps talking about “his Nicky” (who he met in class) and goes on and on about how sweet and funny Nick is and how Nick always tells him he’s beautiful and has the prettiest hair and Hunter goes to talk Nicks’ father (who turns out to be Sebastian) about keeping his kid away from Jeff they flirt and Huntbastian happens"

Hunter waits patiently in front of the building while Jeff gets his stuff. The boy always makes him wait outside instead of letting himself be picked up by his dad, 'because I'm a big boy!'. Hunter smiles at the memory of Jeff's pouty face whenever he says that.

“Dad!” Hunter sees his little boy running towards him with giant grin on his face. He picks him up and and ruffles his hair.

“How was your day?”

Jeff beams at him. “Great! Today–“ He stops abruptly when his dad begins walking. He pulls at the lapels of Hunter's jacket. “No, Dad, let me down! I can walk on my own. I'm a big boy!” They have this conversation once in a while, so Hunter knows not to argue. He puts Jeff down and takes his hand instead.

This immediately soothes Jeff's mood. He chats happily while he walks home with his dad.

“Today Nicky told me I have really pretty eyes.”

Hunter can't believe what he hears. He is used to hear Jeff talking about this boy. It's like no one else exists in Jeff's preschool, there is just Nick. Nick does this and Nick does that and Nick is super cool. Hunter has always tolerated the close bond between his kid and his friend, but lately Nick seems to run riot.

Jeff is always talking about how Nick compliments him and Hunter is not happy with that. Because he doesn't want some precocious brat molesting his son.

“And then he touched my hair and said it was super fluffy and soft.” Jeff giggles. “He said I have the prettiest hair in this world.”

Hunter's eyebrow twitches. “He touched you?” Jeff nods. “Yeah, he touched my hair and then my nose and my eyebrows and–“

Hunter doesn't hear the rest. Rage is flaring up in him. Really, what kind of creep is that little fucker? Nobody touches his boy in inappropriate ways and gets away with it. He concludes that he has to do something about this Nick.

*

Hunter rings the doorbell of the Smythes' house. He expects a tiny mother who has no idea what her evil son is up to and who apologizes a thousand times to him and assured him it will never happen again. What he doesn't expect is a mind-blowing hot guy with endless legs to open the door and grin lasciviously at him.

“So my order from pickyourhotboytoy.com has finally arrived.”

Hunter quirks an eyebrow. “I don't think you can afford to buy there with the salary of a nanny.”

The other man shrugs. “The stripping and prostituting paid better, yes. But I stopped doing that since I became a famous screen-writer and bought this nice house.” He notices Hunter's eyes quickly roaming his body. “But you know, I can still move my hips like a total pro.”

He shakes his hips for emphasis. Hunter licks his lips. “I can see that.”

“You should come in before we continue”, Nick's father says and is definitely not talking about entering the house.

*

Sebastian tries to control his breath while Hunter cleans their stomachs. “So”, he drawls and stretches like a cat. “What did you want?” Hunter flops down beside him and they both roll on their sides to face the other. Sebastian grins. “I mean, the sex was great, but I get the feeling that's not what you originally came for.”

Suddenly Hunter remembers. He totally forgot about his objective. He runs his hand through his hair. “Your son's molesting mine. Make him stop.”

“Oh, so you're Jeff's father. Yeah, I know I taught him well.”

Hunter growls. “I'm serious. I don't want your kid touching Jeff. Teach him a lesson.”

“I know, I know. I tried talking him out of it. Said he didn't have to settle with the first cute boy he encounters, but he's dead set on Jeff. And besides, I think you're overreacting. They're just kids, and I didn't even showed Nick how to touch the important parts.”

Hunter wraps his fingers around Sebastian's neck. He tries to strangle that damn bastard that is fine with his son being a creep, but then Sebastian loops his legs around Hunter's hips and moans and Hunter totally forgets about his purpose again.

*

“Mister Clarington, sir”, Nick says as he approaches Hunter while the father waits for Jeff to finish as always. He looks down to the boy. Nick's face is stern and his back is straight.

“I know you're upset about Jeff and myself. But I assure you that I have the best intentions. In fact, when I'm grown up, I want to marry him. I'll always take good care of him.”

Hunter can't help but smile at the big words from this small kid.

“Besides, if you let me marry Jeff, I'll let you marry Dad”, Nick finishes.

“So, can he, Dad, please?”, Jeff, who has appeared beside Nick and holds his hand, asks. Hunter loops an arm around Sebastian who has been standing next to him and grinning achieved. He smiles.

“We'll talk about that at home, okay, boys?”

They nod happily and they all walk together to the Smythes' home that Hunter and Jeff spend a lot of time in recently.


End file.
